Dance in the Moonlight
by HypernatedRikku
Summary: One last chance to see her, was all he wanted... But she felt doubtful at first. It didn't feel right, I mean, from the looks of it, did he really love her, or 'her? Tidus and ?


Dance in the Moonlight… 

She walked to the edge of Lake Macalania. Pyreflies parted as she moved about near the water's edge. The moon brightly shined upon her. She looked nonchalant. For a few minutes all she did was stare at the clear water. As she made no movement, the pyreflies, which left her, returned. They danced around her. She still made no movement; her eyes didn't blink for a second. She squatted down. Her left braid came undone as a pyrefly circled it. The feather floated down and caressed her arm as it slid down. It reflected off her green eye. Landing gently on the cold waterfront, it made tiny waves.

She got up, ever so meekly and walked on the water. Like a Sending, she stood firmly atop it. Her boots were slightly wet. Still, she showed no emotion. Carefully, she wandered off into the darkness.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," The blond man said, he smiled at her. "Hey, your braid came undone, how'd that happen? And why?" He asked happily. But still she made no movement.

"Hey, what's wro-" He broke off as tears slid down her face. "Uh…" Tidus fumbled for words, he scratched the back of his neck.

"You… You didn't even say goodbye to me… You just ran off and jumped down, not saying a word, to me…" She choked out the words as her sobs became louder and harder. Indeed it was a happy feeling to see him after several months, but she still held that grudge after he left. He did nothing to acknowledge her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I didn't have time for anything else," He walked closer, his transparent hand reaching up to grab her shoulder. She turned away. "Oh, come on. Like before, I don't have much time." He looked disappointed and turned to his side. He stared off at the distance, fighting back tears.

"So, why'd you ask _me_ to come here?" She turned her gaze in the same direction.

"Well, I just wanted to see you one last time. Is that so wrong?" Tidus asked as a lock of blond hair fell on his face. The light breeze hit at them both.

"Yes, it is wrong to see me. Cause… Well, it just is…" She had no real answer. But she felt the need to reply anyway. She heard quiet footsteps walking closer to her. She shuddered a bit; it felt strange being with him, alone, again. "Ah…!" Her face flushed as she felt his arms wrap around her like what he did on the airship. "Why are you doing this? You don't love me-" She was shushed as his gloved finger was placed on her lips.

"Shh, this is how I wanted to be back then. Don't spoil my moment. Our moment." He lowered his chin on top of her head. "You have such soft hair, ya know that?"

Still she remained as before, not being phased, "If you wanted this, why didn't you do it before? You chose-"

He broke her off again, "What did I say? I said to not spoil the moment."

"Tidus, I… I can't do this, not now, not ever…" She struggled to get free, but it wasn't working. He then grabbed her gloved hand and twirled her around to face himself. "Tidus…"

Still holding onto her small hand, he took off the glove. He then brought it up and grazed it with his soft lips. He felt her tugging at her hand, trying to get free, but he wouldn't let her. He grinned slyly and pulled her closer, "Do you really want this to stop?" He questioned. He got no reply, but a flush from her face. He took it as a no and twirled her again so they were in the same position as before. He started to lightly nibble on her neck, her lips quivering a little.

"Please… This isn't right, you already…" She trailed off once more, but this time her wasn't the one who made her stop.

He looked at her sternly, but brushed it off and smiled at her humbly. He walked backwards, turned her body around and pulled her along as well. He twirled her again and then dipped her. Hesitating, he slowly bent down and softly pressed his lips onto hers. But she didn't try to push away this time. She had given in, returning the kiss; they both stood up right, lips still connected.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. Both receiving a small smile from the other. She giggled slightly and took her hand back, "I should be heading back. It's late, I have a long and lonely walk ahead." She shivered slightly as the cold wind embraced her.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you," Tidus' body had now completely faded.

She stood there in silence, still staring at where he was standing. She then sighed and walked back to shore. She made minor splatters in the water as she did so.

"Tidus…" She walked on in the woods, the trees overshadowing her tiny body. She brought her fingers up to her lips and turned pink. She couldn't believe it. The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she tensed up a bit. She felt as though a pair of eyes were on her. She then heard a whisper in her ear and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I love you… My Al Bhed Princess, Rikku…"

Tears had started to fall once again, but she was happy. Her grin grew wider and she rubbed her red eyes. Sniffling a bit she walked on into the shimmering forest. She then stopped in her tracks again; it hit her, "That doofus… He still has my glove…"


End file.
